


Detroit: Become Human, The Enigma

by Labrox



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labrox/pseuds/Labrox
Summary: Connor and Hank are assigned a new case following a deviant murdering humans. Inches from the dead body the suspect writes the word ‘Cerqosao’...Follow our Detective duo on a mission with both pain, bonding, love and relationships.A little snippet vv“You are dismissed,” He turned around, ready to go back to his desk, “and you may go home.”Connor perked up like a ferret.“I know there’s someone who is in need of your assistance, Connor.”“Thank you Captain, I will begin on the case immediately!” He had a big, human-like grin on his face.I hope that the writing will get better overtime, this is both a learning experience and a fun hobby for me!





	Detroit: Become Human, The Enigma

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first chapter. I’m aware it isn’t fluent and it’s a little slow but I am hoping to improve overtime! I am constantly learning and growing so critiques are welcome!

“Hey, you. Yeah, you! You plastic dipshit!” The edges of Connors lips faltered by the sound of a regrettably familiar voice. A shadow slowly emerged over his desk and despite Connors efforts to ignore it, his attention eventually diverted. 

“Detective Reed, what can I do for y—” 

“Cut the crap,” Gavin snapped, “Fowler wants you and Hank, in his office. Now.” 

Connor stood up abruptly, only to be halted by Reed’s scrawny arm. 

“What is it Detective Reed?” Connor asked. He politely smiled... despite there being an eighty-five percent chance that the forthcoming conversation would be both unimportant and detrimental. 

“I just noticed, I haven’t seen Hank all morning. Where is the asshole?” Connor knew he was going to be criticised if he simply told the truth, so he took a different approach. 

“The Lieutenant is at home...” 

Recently, Hank’s been speculating that Connor’s lying skills have only gotten worse since deviancy; naturally Connor would deny it completely, explaining, “an essential part of [his] core program is persuasion” further on reminding himself that Hank is only jealous of his impeccable skills. 

Admittedly, Connor is starting to believe the lieutenant is right. 

“Ha, you’re kidding me! Old man’s hungover isn’t he? Now, how many is that?” Gavin counted his fingers in an attempt to mock Connor and his partner. 

Connor wanted to respond saying that Hank Anderson has in fact, improved and that it was only his third hangover this month. Instead he decided there was no point arguing with someone so arrogant and responded with silence. 

“Can’t even admit your poor old hanky wanky is an alcoholic.” 

Connor clenched his fist, “that is enough Detective Reed. I suggest you recuse yourself.” He could see his LED blinking bright yellow in the reflection of the desk. For a millisecond, it flickered red. 

Connor turned away and took a quater from his pocket, ignoring any snarky remarks Gavin threw at him in the process. Coin tricks are his therapy. He loves it when he rolls the coin down his knuckles, finding joy in the cold metal on his skin. His Liberty coin makes him feel a little human, despite being an Android. 

The fiddling commenced when his feet started moving along the soft, polished grey floor to the Captains office. 

“Hello Captain. I was sent by Reed under your order. I’d like to clarify that the lieutenant isn’t here and I will happily relay any information you tell me to him this afternoon.” 

The Captain creased his eyebrows, “thank you Connor.”

He took a little too long to respond, as if choosing his next words wisely. 

“This case is of high importance, which is why I am extremely disappointed that lieutenant Anderson hasn’t come today.”

Connor’s stomach dropped and he scrunched up his face, this was his fault, he should have woken Hank this morning.

“Nonetheless, both you and Anderson have been assigned a new case on deviancy.” 

Connor was momentarily confused, wasn’t Android deviancy widely accepted now? It was unusual to refer to the word again so soon. He concluded that he must not have understood the context correctly. 

“There have been several human murders this week and we believe they are all caused by an android. Our leading evidence is the perfectly printed word ‘Cerqosao’, which is always located inches from the murdered body. Although it’s similar to the RA9 movement, we are yet to know it’s significance. Our agency predicts that there will be regular murders unless the case is solved. We will send regular updates, and since we expect that this will be your priority, all your current cases will be given to someone else.” 

“Understood sir.” If Connor were truthful, he’d say he’s a little bit sad his cases are going to someone else... but that’s selfish, those thoughts were set aside completely. 

“Here is the file and the key to the evidence room.” 

Connor surveyed the key— 

Scanning...

Processing...

Downloading...

Download complete. 

he then grabbed the file, brought it to his chest and waited expectantly. 

The Captain smiled at Connors obedience.

“You are dismissed,” Connor turned around, ready to go back to his desk, “and you may go home.” 

Connor perked up like a ferret. 

“I know there’s someone in need of your assistance, Connor.” 

“Thank you Captain, I will begin on the case immediately!” He had a big, human-like grin on his face. 

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

“Lieutenant Anderson!” Connor sung, extending the end of ‘Anderson’. 

“What the hell d’you want?” He complained. 

Connor made an effort to open the curtains and let the light in, causing Hank to wince. 

“Stop it. No fuck, close the blinds. You’re an asshole y’know that?” 

“We just got a new assignment today!” 

“Oh great. Can I sleep now?” 

“It’s extremely important and we’ve given away all of our other cases because of it!” 

“Stick the assignment up your ass, Conn-wait what? Our cases?!” 

“Precisely, Lieutenant!” Connor felt the emotion ‘amusement’ by annoying Hank. 

He fluffed up Hanks blankets with Hank still underneath them. 

“Fuck. No Connor, that’s cold. Stop torturing me— and call Jeffery right now, I’ll give him a word or two.” 

“Lieutenant, I’m going to make you a healthy breakfast this afternoon, you will love it.” 

“Whatever! Just five more minutes.” 

Connor beamed. You could say he was a new Android with Hank, basically human.

**Author's Note:**

> Imma just write some randemo stuff here 
> 
> Connor says hank’s only been hungover 3 times this month, like extreme hungover, and since I haven’t specified the dates, you can decide what time of the month it is :) 
> 
> As an Australian, this was funny to write. I picked up my quater that I had leftover from America and examined it. 
> 
> I also know nothing about police and detective work apart from documentaries on TV and Brooklyn-99 so apologies for any inaccuracies.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
